The New Survivor!
by Mango10
Summary: A crossover anime story going against Survivor. It's really cheesy and old, but kind of entertaining!


The new Survivor... On a small, unnamed, planet in the distance, 9 people have been chosen to survive. They've been put on three teams, which are: Team DBZ! Bulma Vegeta, and Gohan are the proud members of this team. Ryoko and Aeka are here with Sasami, making up team Tenchi! And last, but not least, Darien and Serena are here with their ::cough:: future ::cough cough:: daughter, Rini to assemble the one and only, team Sailor Moon! Let the games begin. The last family left will become the one who names this uncharted planet and gets 5 million dollars! "Why am I the only other man here!" Vegeta complained. "How did I get stuck with you!" Ryoko complained referring to Aeka. "I didn't want to be here at all!" Aeka said. "This place is so boring! There's nothing to do!" Serena said. "There's no fashion here!" Bulma cried. Everyone except the kids and Darien were complaining. Sasami went over to Gohan. "Your name is Gohan right?" she asked. "Uh, yeah it is." Gohan said. "I'm Rini!" Rini said pushing Sasami out of the way. Gohan felt a little embarrassed. "Get out of the way!" Sasami said. "I was here first!" "Shut up you ass!" Rini said. "What did you say?" Sasami said. Ryoko looked at them. "That reminds me of something..." "Yes, you're quite right. But what..." Aeka agreed and started to wonder. She looked at the 2 girls fight for Gohan. "That's it! They're fighting just like we do after Tenchi." Ryoko said. Vegeta looked at the kids too. "I think that pink haired girl will hold up better than that boy." "Why thank you!" Serena said. "I wasn't talking to you!" Vegeta said. "Yes, but you were talking about my daughter!" Serena said. "I think I know that! It doesn't mean I want to talk to you!" "Do you want a fight?" Serena asked viciously "I do." Vegeta activated his SS power. Serena reached for her broach but Darien stopped her. "You can't tell him who you really are!" Darien said. "But I have to!" Serena complained. Darien shook his head. "No." "Ha! I knew you were weak. You couldn't defeat me if your life depended on it." Vegeta said. Serena glared at him. "I would be able to if I could, but I can't so there!" Rini walked away from Gohan. Sasami moved closer to him. "So Gohan. Don't you like me better than that pink haired nerd?" "I don't really want to answer that." he said. Sasami put her hand on Gohan's hand. "Are you sure you can't answer that?" Gohan hesitated, but then... "Stop that!" came a voice. "Who are you?" asked Sasami crossly. (The Mini Moon music comes out of nowhere) "I am Sailor Mini Moon! In the name of the Moon I shall punish you!" "What the hell are you doing?" Sasami asked. "Shut up you bitch. Get off my man. Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" (The little music starts playing and pink little hearts hit Sasami.) "Ow! Stop! Oh! That hurts! Rhyo-okie, get her!" Sasami cried. The cabbit that Sasami had so conveniently brought along turned into a giant robot. Sailor Mini Moon backed away. "Sailor Moon Help!" Mini Moon cried. (Now the Sailor Moon music comes out of nowhere) "You shouldn't use cute and fuzzy animals to do evil! I am Sailor Moon! And in the name of the Moon I shall punish you!" "Rhyo-okie! Get both of the moon freaks!" Sasami cried out. The big robot thing said a loud 'meow' and went for the moon people. "Call Pegasus now!" Sailor Moon said. "Pegasus Protector of dreams! Please help us now!" Mini Moon begged. She held up pink bell. "Crystal Twinkle Bell!" Pegasus comes out of nowhere and his horn sparkles and turns into a long scepter. Sailor Moon grabs it and holds it up. (Yet, more music comes out of nowhere) "Moon Georges Meditation!" Sailor Moon cried out. It hit the robot and Rhyo-okie rolled over and turned back into a cabbit. "Rhyo-okie!" Sasami cried. Gohan, who had been standing back, walked over to Rini. (She turned back to normal. Same with Serena, but she so, um, casually walked away.) "I can't believe you have so much power." Rini blushed a little. "Well, I am going to protect the Moon Kingdom someday." Rini said. She tried to sound a little sassy. "I can't believe you chose her over me!" Sasami said. She walked away while Rini and Gohan talked. The night finally came.... Ryoko was sitting on a rock watching the stars. She sighed, wishing that Tenchi could be there with her. Vegeta walked over to Ryoko. "What are you doing woman?" he asked. Ryoko took out an energy sword. "Don't you touch me." she said. Vegeta looked at the sword. "You could be a decent Siegen." he said. "Not that you'd be better than me. I'm the strongest man alive." "Why would I want to be Sayjin? I'm already better than that!" Ryoko said in her own self-defense. "Maybe, but you would never be stronger than a Super Siegen." Vegeta looked at Ryoko. "I wish my wife was as aggressive as you are. Then maybe I could get a little practice when I need it." "What the hell do you think you're doing." came a voice. Vegeta turned around. Bulma was there looking at him crossly. "I heard the whole thing, so you can't lie about it! If you want me to be aggressive, then I will!" she yelled at him. "Got to go." Vegeta said to Ryoko. Ryoko smiled a little. "I'll be waiting for you to come back." she whispered into Vegeta's ear. Aeka was sitting all alone. "I'm so bored. I wish Tenchi was here to hold me." she said. She looked at Darien and Serena cuddled up together. "They look like the perfect couple. Why can't I be like that with Tenchi?" Serena fell asleep with her head on Darien's shoulder. Darien looked up to see Aeka looking at him and he walked over to her. "What are you doing?" He asked. "Oh nothing. Just thinking of home." Aeka said. "I think of mine a lot. Do you live on Juri?" Darien wondered. "I used to. But Sasami and I moved to Earth to be with Tenchi." Aeka explained. "It really is a beautiful place. I just wish I could go back to Juri sometimes." Darien was beginning to like Aeka. "Does Tenchi ever annoy you?" "Never!" Aeka said. "You're lucky. Even though I love her, Serena can get a little annoying sometimes. But when I look at her when she's sleeping she looks like an angel." Darien said looking over at Serena. "I wish I knew if Tenchi thought I was an angel. If he did I would just love it." Aeka said and looked into Darien's eyes. They were soft like Tenchi's, but showed more kindness. Darien looked into Aeka's eyes. They looked sad, as if she needed someone to love. Even if she sounded so happy, a heart ache was there waiting to be healed. Darien put his hand on Aeka's. "I love your eyes." he said. "Why thank you. I love yours too." Aeka said. Their lips moved a little closer. Darien took a deep breath. Serena was sleeping so she wouldn't see. Aeka moved a little closer and closed her eyes. Darien did too. They kissed, but quickly stopped. They both blushed. "I'm sorry, I can't do this. I just have to make sure my daughter stays my child." Darien said. Aeka looked hurt. "I know. I have to remember I love Tenchi too. I'm just so lonely that's all." Darien took her hand. "Aeka. I know that I just met you, but I love you. I don't want to hurt you, but I love Serena and have to stay with her." Darien said., now taking both of Aeka's hands. He kissed one. "I have to make sure that Rini is a future daughter of mines. If I marry you, she might disappear and she must be born in the future so she can become the next moon princess." Aeka nodded her head slightly. "I understand. I love you too Darien. Please stay with me a lot. I need someone to be with on this lonely planet." "I will." Okay so maybe this isn't like Survivor! So lets make this the new Temptation Island because everyone here is so moved by each other. Who would of thought that Aeka would love Darien and Serena would get ditched just like that! In fact, for a Ryoko fan, I think Aeka's getting a little to much credit, but hey! It's my world in this story, so I can give Aeka the upper hand just this once, right? So anyway, now this story is the new... Survivor Temptation Island Gohan and Rini came back from their 'date' "Than was nice." Gohan said. He was a little disappointed. He thought that Rini would be nicer and more mature. "Well I had a great time! Let's do it again sometime!" Rini said not even knowing that Gohan didn't like her that much anymore. Gohan couldn't even say no when Rini ran off. Sasami walked up to Gohan. "Do you really like her more than me?" she asked. "No. I would like to go on a 'date' with you tomorrow after breakfast if you don't mind." Gohan asked as politely as he could. "I'd love to!" Sasami said with great joy. She walked up to Gohan and kissed him on the cheek and they both blushed. "See you tomorrow!" The next day was bright and sunny. Bulma walked out to smell the fresh air. "Finally I get to have a part in this story!" she cried out. (How the hell did she know that this is a story?) "I have got to tell you that this doesn't make sense. Why did Rhyo-okie turn into a robot? Where did the Sailor scouts come from? Why does Ryoko like Vegeta? And why does Aeka love Darien? This is so confusing! Please tell me what's going on!" Bulma said loudly. Vegeta looked up. "Now honey don't get alarmed. I will never cheat on you. When I talked to Ryoko last I was getting to know her. It isn't every day I meet a girl with powers!" Vegeta tried to make a good excuse to be with Ryoko. "That doesn't matter! You're my husband and I want it to stay like that! You got it!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta. "Yes. I do." Vegeta said and crossed his arms. "I don't want you to yell like that again. People will think that you've gone mad!" Bulma looked around to see that everyone was looking at her. She blushed and laughed a little and slowly backed away until she was out of sight. She sighed. "Vegeta doesn't listen to me. I wish he would realize that I'm smart and beautiful." Bulma took out a pocket cosmetic set. She put some makeup on. "There! Now I look so much better!" she looked into the mirror and winked to herself. She got up and walked towards the group. Most of them had finished eating breakfast. Vegeta was looking at Bulma. She blushed a little and sat down next to him. "Do you want to do something after this?" Vegeta asked looking at Bulma. "Sure. What do you want to do?" Bulma wondered. "Hide somewhere where no one will see us and make out." Vegeta whispered into her ear. Bulma let out a surprised gasp and said, "I'd love too. Just make sure we are totally alone." "Okay. Let's go right now." Vegeta said noticing that some of the people were looking at them. Bulma nodded her head and they went off somewhere together. Serena got up. "Darien do you want to do something with me?" she asked. Darien glanced at Aeka. She was poking her fork through her food viciously. There was a lot of envy in her. "No that's okay." Darien said. He wanted to spend sometime with Aeka. She looked so alone, that he felt that she needed some attention. "Okay. I'll just look around then." Serena said and sighed. She walked away. Ryoko looked at the way Darien and Aeka looked together. "You two would be a very nice couple you know." she said to Aeka very quietly. Aeka blushed. "I know that Ryoko. Darien and I would be very kind to each other for many years, but I have to think of Tenchi and he has to stay with Serena or something might happen Rini. That would be so awful." Ryoko looked at Aeka. "I think that you would be better for Tenchi." she said. "What?" "He loves you more. When he looks at you he almost always blushes, and it's obvious that he wants to resist the urge of holding you. He always sees a sparkle in your eyes even when you're angry. To him you're an angel." Ryoko was making herself feel bad, but she had to speak the truth. "Ryoko are you sure? Are you just trying to make me feel better?" "No. I'm telling the truth. Didn't you realize it?" Ryoko asked. "No. I didn't." Darien walked over to Aeka. "Would you like to take a walk with me?" he asked. Aeka looked up. "Sure." she got up and winked at Ryoko. Aeka started to walk with Darien. They were gone for a long time, talking and laughing. They were just about to go back when Aeka asked, "When we return, I mean get off this planet, would you like to live with me and my friends?" "I don't know. We come from totally different shows, I mean worlds, and it just wouldn't be right. You can live in my world though. If you like." "I can only come if Sasami, Azaka, and Kamadoke come with me." Aeka said. "You're right. Besides, Serena would get way too jealous." Darien said and laughed a little. Gohan and Sasami were on their date and walked by. Sasami stopped. "Isn't that Aeka?" she asked. "Yeah I think so." Gohan said. "Why?" "Oh, I just thought that Darien liked Serena and they had Rini or something. I didn't know that Aeka was his friend." Sasami said. "Do you think they like each other like us?" Gohan asked. "I don't know. Aeka loves Tenchi. Why would she be with another guy? This is so weird." Sasami said to Gohan. "What was that?" Aeka said startled. She looked around. All she could see were trees. "I don't know what you mean Aeka." Darien said confused. "Oh nothing. I just thought that I heard something, that's all." Aeka said. "Do you want to go back now?" Darien asked. "Sure." said Aeka. She took his hand and walked back to their 'home' when they got back Aeka looked at Darien. "I had a wonderful night." she said. "Let's do it again sometime." "Okay. I loved the night too." Darien said. He gave Aeka a small kiss on the lips and went to find Serena. He smiled and said, "I feel so guilty." Aeka giggled. "I know what you mean!" Darien went into the 'house' and saw Serena sitting there will tearful eyes. "Darien, please don't see her anymore." she begged "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well, we're supposed to have a wonderful future together. Rini hasn't been feeling good, and I fear that it's because she might not be born. If you continue seeing that girl you might marry her instead of me." "Don't worry. Everything will be all right. She can't see me after we get off this planet anyway. We are from 2 different shows." Darien said. "All right. Just be careful. I don't want you to be her husband not mine. I love you very much." Serena said through tears. Darien didn't look at her. He just said, "I will." Bulma and Vegeta were together. "Oh Vegeta! You're so hot!" Bulma said. They were under some blankets doing you know what. "Do you think you'll have another baby after this?" Vegeta asked. His voice sounded sly. "I hope so..." Bulma said seductively. The two had just got their love life back on track. The island was making them happy again.... The next morning some people left making their teams missing people. Ryoko left because she thought that this place wasn't for her and because she missed Tenchi. Serena left because she didn't want to face Darien if he didn't like her anymore. And Rini came with her because Gohan liked Sasami better, and it made her so jealous, she had to leave or she would do something very bad. The only ones left are Darien, Aeka, Vegeta, Sasami, Gohan, and Bulma. That's 6 out of three. Darien's team will lose if he doesn't stay. "You can't go Darien! You still can win!" Aeka said because Darien wanted to leave. "Okay Aeka. I'll do it for you, but if I don't win, I'll get pretty mad at you." Aeka smiled a little. Darien blushed. Sasami was talking with Gohan for a while. Rhyo-okie jumped up and started to hiss. "What's wrong Rhyo-okie?" Sasami asked. A rumbling sound came over them and a big ship was landing. "Hey jerk! Guess who's back!" said a voice. (Some music comes out of nowhere and little pink hearts are hitting Gohan in the back of his head.) "Ow! Stop that!" Gohan said. He turned around to see Mini Moon, just like he suspected. Unfortunately the hearts were still flying out of her wand and Gohan got pelted in the face. "Stop it!" Sasami cried and slapped Mini Moon in the face. "You bitch!" Mini Moon screamed and did a 'Sailor Kick' to Sasami. "Sasami! Turn into Pretty Sammie now!" Cried Rhyo-okie. (Gohan and Mini Moon were surprised, because they didn't know that Rhyo-okie could talk. Hey! I bet you weren't expecting this either!) "Uga Bogga Dogga Chicken!" Sasami cried out. (Maybe she didn't say something like that, but something very similar.) Sasami turned into Pretty Sammie. "What a copy cat!" Mini Moon said. "No one insults the Sailor Scouts and gets away from it!" she started to do Pink Sugar Heart Attack again but Pretty Sammie took out her 'Friendship Bow' "These arrows aren't what they seem! I've replaced them with ones with a death virus that will kill you because there is no cure for it! So I warn you stay back or else!" Pretty Sammie said with a deadeye look. "Okay I give up!" Mini Moon cried. "There's no need to die over a jerk like him!" Gohan had been standing back. "I resent that!" He called out. Mini Moon glared at him. "I am not a jerk. If I wanted to I could defeat you in less than a minute." "Yeah I bet you could." Mini Moon muttered. Gohan turned back to Pretty Sammie. "I didn't know you could do that," he said. "Well, you know..." Pretty Sammie blushed, but then looked at Mini Moon. "Hey wait a minute! I thought you left! How did you come back?" "I thought that seeing a ship would be enough clues for you." Mini Moon sneered, "But if you're that dumb then I don't think it matters much." "Want to make a bet?" Pretty Sammie said and clenched her fists. The two girls got into a more serious catfight. Bulma looked at the space ship that had appeared. She hid behind Vegeta when it came. Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Honestly woman! It's nothing to be afraid of!" "Yes but well, um..." Bulma stuttered. She stopped talking and looked to see who would come out. A shadow came out with another. Fist a body came, but it looked as it was being held back. The words "Don't go out! You won't like what you see!" came from who or whatever was restraining. "That's strange. That voice..." Aeka said to herself. Then gasped. "Ryoko!?" she said. Everyone there looked at her. "Aeka! Ryoko let go!" came the voice of the first person. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you." Ryoko said. Aeka held Darien's hand tightly. Out of the ship came Tenchi and then followed by Ryoko. "Aeka!" Tenchi said surprised. Aeka still held onto Darien's hand. "Wh-what are you doing?" he asked. Tenchi was so shocked he couldn't believe it. "Oh Tenchi, I'm so sorry but.." Aeka couldn't think of an excuse. Tenchi turned to Darien. "YOU!" he said crossly, "It's all YOUR fault!" Darien looked at Tenchi. He looked annoyed, but said. "If you want Aeka so much, I'll fight for her." he said. He walked away for a moment. Tenchi, confused, took out his sward and activated his Light Hawk Wings. He didn't want Darien to do a surprise attack. Out of nowhere, a rose fell in front of Tenchi. It was stuck on a slant in the ground. "You should never mess with love! One woman's heart's desire should stay to one man. If she chooses one over the other then let it be!" Tuxedo Mask came at Tenchi. Tenchi took out the sward and started to fight. "Fighting for Aeka." Bulma said sadly shaking her head. "Who would've thought." Tuxedo Mask and Tenchi fought for about a minute later when Vegeta stepped in. "I can't stand it any longer! No one fights in front of me and gets away with it!" Vegeta said and clenched his fists. "Stay out of this!" The two that were already fighting said. "No way! As a Siegen, it is my duty to fight! And when one is going on right in front of me, I want to get in on the action!" Vegeta powered up a ki and blasted it at Tuxedo Mask and Tenchi. They both dodged it, but Tenchi said, "I told you to stay out of this! This doesn't concern you!" "I do what I want!" Vegeta said. Aeka, who had been standing back, felt flattered. 2 men she loved were fighting over her. She never would of thought that it would happen. Ryoko had been standing next to her. "I never knew that you could be so popular princess." she said. Aeka blushed a little. "Well you know Ryoko. I am more beautiful than you." Ryoko glared at her but Aeka continued, "Unlike you I am not a monster. So you must be able to see how two men can fight for me, but never for you!" "Well, at least I have some powers. And I don't need two logs helping me do all my work. Without those two minions, you would have no power what so ever and I could defeat you in one hit. In fact.." Ryoko said looking at Aeka. "You don't have your powers here. So maybe I should just, you know..." Aeka freaked. "You wouldn't dare! It's just not right! I mean you just can't! You, you monster!" Ryoko laughed a little. "I was just joking with ya! I would never do such a thing when Tenchi's right there!" Aeka relaxed. Vegeta was shooting more blasts from his ki power. Tuxedo Mask seemed almost out of it, but he still stood. Tenchi kept putting a shield around him and was using his sward to protect him. The chaos was broken with the sound of "Rhyo-okie!" Rhyo-okie was shivering. One of Vegeta's blasts was going to hit it. Tuxedo Mask ran in the way to get the cabbit. But while he protected it, he got hit with one the blast. "Tuxedo Mask!" Aeka cried. He got up a little. "I'm okay." he said. "I'm not in this any more though. Tenchi is the winner." Tenchi smiled and Aeka jumped into his arms. "Well if the fight is over, then I'll just be on my way then. It's not fun unless you have a challenging opponent." Vegeta said and crossed his arms like he usually did. Aeka ran up to Tenchi and hugged him. "Oh I'm so glad you're all right!" she said. Tenchi blushed. "Well, if you like the fact that I came here. Thank Ryoko." he said. "What?" "If Ryoko hadn't of told that you were with someone else, I would of never came." Tenchi explained. "Yeah, I was hopping that you would go over to Darien and care for him NOT Tenchi! It's not fair!" Ryoko said. Rini came up running with Gohan in front of her. "The official is going to announce the winner any minute!" she said. And sure enough, out of the ship that was still there a official came out. "As you suspected, it is time to announce whom the winners are." he said. Everyone paid close attention. Darien even managed to pull himself up. "For the act of bravery, and a great amount of perseverance, I pronounce the winners to be... Team Sailor Moon!" Rini jumped for joy. "We won! We won!" she cried out. "So, what are you going to name the planet?" the announcer guy said. Darien spoke up. "Well, in the name of the moon, I name this Planet Serena." he said. "Sorry, you can't use that name so you lose for. classified reasons." the official said. Darien and Rini were shocked. "So the second place winner, for winning back his girl, and gaining an extra person is.... Team Tenchi!" Aeka, Ryoko, Sasami, Tenchi, and Rhyo-okie were thrilled. Aeka spoke up. "I name this planet, Juri-" Aeka couldn't finish. The official interrupted. "Sorry, that planet already exists." the official said. "So sorry." "You idiot! Why did you have to open your big mouth?" Ryoko said. "Well, he didn't let me finish!" Aeka retorted. The official went to Vegeta's team. "For being the 3rd place winner, I award you for being able to name this planet." Bulma was excited. "If we pick a good name we actually win!" she cried out. Vegeta cleared his throat. "I want this planet to be called Siegen. To be in honor of all Sayjin's that exist." Bulma looked at Vegeta in disbelief. "That's a name?" she said. The official looked at Vegeta. "Sorry, the name Sayjin already is taken. So I hear by declare that no body wins. All of you get onto the ship and go back to your shows. Good day to you all." the official went onto the ship and all the people/animals went aboard. "Well that really sucked." Ryoko said. "I agree." Bulma said. "Sayjin! What kind of name is that?" she said to herself. "I thought it was a perfect trip!" Aeka said. "Well, you only say that because you got a boy friend." Rini said. She really was talking to Sasami and Gohan. Every one went back to their shows/worlds and peace was restored. Bulma and Vegeta were together again, so they were in peace. Darien and Rini were depressed, but when they reunited with Serena they were happy again. Sasami was sad to break away with Gohan, but they promised to write letters to each other. Unfortunately, this promise was never fulfilled. Aeka and Tenchi stayed together for a long time and still are together. Ryoko was and still envious of Aeka, but keeps her cool. No one ever won the money and the planet ended up being named Power Bar. (It was the name of the sponsor.) The contest had been rigged so no one could win to begin with, so it wasn't exactly fair and that's why the official kept making excuses. All in all, everything turned out okay. (Except maybe for Ryoko and the fact that Sasami couldn't see Gohan anymore.) So this truly puts an end to this long, and confusing story that could continue if I wanted to, but don't feel like right now. (Hey, I might make The New Temptation Island 2!) So, good bye all and have a great day! Note: the story isn't being continued right now. I just wanted to tell you that it was written by Rini, (NOT the Sailor Scout, that's just my nick name!) Or Renee. Whatever you want to call me okay! 


End file.
